My Immortal
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Os pensamentos de Misa depois da morte do Raito. Songfic com a Música My Immortal do Evanescense. Primeira fic de Death Note


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence. Mas se eu pudesse eu gostaria de ter o Near n.n

**Obs:** Minha primeira fic de Death Note. Não sejam muito críticos.

**My Immortal**

Lá estava ela de novo.

Presa às próprias lembranças. Aos próprios medos. Aos próprios desejos.

Acima de tudo, presa a ele. Por mais que soubesse que ele nunca mais voltaria. Que ele tinha ido, desta vez, para sempre.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Abraçou os próprios joelhos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, por seu pescoço, e indo se perder em suas roupas.

Saudade. Era o que mais pensava agora. Tente esquecer, todos lhe diziam. E ela tentara. Do fundo de seu coração. Tentara com o que restava de suas forças. Tentava agora. Mas quem disse que suas vontades eram aceitas? Ela sempre tinha feito as vontades dele, e agora...

Veja o resultado.

Veja o que se tornou depois da morte dele.

Ela afundava em sua dor. Em suas lembranças. Em sua saudade.

Era uma sombra do que já fora algum dia. E ela nem tinha sido realmente muita coisa além de uma marionete.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Isso era demais. Demais pra ela.

Tentava segurar os soluços e as lágrimas, sem sucesso. Em sua mente, lembranças piscavam, passando em segundos. Segundos de aflição.

Aquele era seu tormento.

Um tormento interminável.

O destino era irônico. O que ela pensava que era? Amada?

Defina amor.

Sentimento de carinho recíproco.

Não, não era isso.

Era somente utilidade.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

No fim, ela sofrera tanto por uma mentira. Um amor falso. Uma mentira que se sustentaria até ela perder a utilidade.

Mas ele morreu antes.

Andou até a janela. Andar era um suplício, mais um para a lista. Seus passos eram lentos, como se ela carregasse um enorme peso em suas costas. E ela carregava um peso. Mas era em seu coração, em sua mente, em sua alma.

E percebeu, o céu chorava junto com ela.

Que chorasse. Que a mãe Natureza fosse, depois de tanta ironia, um pouco piedosa com ela.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

As lembranças ainda vinham. Antes, amadas lembranças. Agora, malditas lembranças.

Estava ferida, ferida por dentro, consumida pela própria saudade, saudade de um tempo passado, saudade de um amor e uma felicidade completamente falsos.

Isso doía. Doía na alma.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Tossiu. Seu coração parecia estar apertado. Sufocado pelas lágrimas.

Que ela ainda tinha para derramar por ele.

Malditas lágrimas. Tentou enxugá-las e esquecer de tudo. Mais uma tentativa frustrada.

Seus pulmões estavam em brasa. Não agüentava mais chorar. Nem ela, nem seu corpo.

Sua boca estava seca. E alguma coisa parecia estar presa em sua garganta.

E ela sabia o que era.

Todas aquelas palavras que ela queria ter dito. Todas aquelas coisas que ela queria ter feito.

Quem estava morto era ele. Quem estava decompondo embaixo da terra era ele.

Mas aparentemente, a alma dela tinha ido junto.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Recomeçou a andar. Não sabia pra onde, nem por quê. Mas recomeçou.

Quando viu, as gotas da chuva caíam em cima dela, molhando roupas, cabelos, lembranças e sonhos.

Que se danasse a chuva. Se estava a molhando, a culpa era da chuva, não dela.

Mas a dor a consumia por dentro. E ela gritou desesperada, para que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez por todas. Ela queria viver.

Mas ninguém vive sem alma, Misa.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

E então ela começou a correr. Que se danasse o mundo, e todos nele. Que se danasse essa chuva, e se ela ficaria doente ou não.

Ela só queria acabar com aquele sofrimento. Era pedir muito?

Misa, isso tudo é culpa sua. Você causou tudo isso. Ela podia escutar sua consciência em sua mente, zombando dela, jogando seus erros na sua cara, mostrando todas aquelas lembranças e a torturando mais ainda.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all…_

Chega. Ela queria descansar.

O caminho estava escuro. Raios caíam e trovões ribombavam acima dela, a ensurdecendo enquanto seu barulho ecoava e se perdia em sua mente.

_Of me…_

Que tudo parasse. Ela queria paz.

Mas quem disse que o mundo atendia as vontades de alguém tão insignificante como ela?

_Me…_

E sua consciência ria disso. Ria zombeteiramente, sua risada ecoando em sua cabeça junto com os trovões, lembrando-a, alertando-a: Misa, você está louca...

Mas ela queria esquecer disso. De tudo, aliás.

E mergulhava mais na escuridão.

_Of Me._

E ela se perdeu. Na noite escura e tempestuosa. E dentro de si mesma.

**Owari**

_Eu realmente não gosta da Misa e não gosto muito do Raito. Mas eu adoro Evanescense e enquanto escutava essa música linda que é My Immortal eu comecei a pensar se era assim que a Misa se sentiria depois que o Raito morreu...  
E assim nasceu essa fic.  
Sinceramente eu amei fazê-la. Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu.  
Betada por Fernando-pato. _

_Bye Bye fãs de Death Note!_


End file.
